How to Play
Welcome to Kassen: the Card Game! Hey everyone! Your friendly spider tour guide Gabi is here to learn you about this game really good. We've worked hard on it, and we think you will like it, but first you have to understand the basics! After that, we can have a lot of fun together~! __TOC__ Shards Shards are our game's representation of elements. Shards are not a card type, but the separation. There are 9 Shards: * Garnet * Ruby * Topaz * Amethyst * Opal * Aquamarine * Sardonyx * Sapphire * Diamond You can click on any of the Shards in order to get a lot of interesting tidbits about them. But not right now because we're moving FORWARD!!! Deckbuilding I am going to give you a brief rundown because I like ya! But, you can also click the link to learn more~ When building a deck, you need a Persona card. Now, be careful when choosing your Persona, because that card determines what Shards you have access to, as well as your Hand Size, your Hit Points, and your Spell Speed. Got it? Also, your deck must be at least 60 cards, not including your Persona. You can have as many as you want, but make sure that you can still shuffle your cards without assistance! You can have up to 4 copies of any card, unless that card has the Legend supertype! Cards with the Legend supertype can only have 1 copy in a deck, because of balance things, and also, it's a LEGENDARY CARD! C'mon~ How To Win You didn't think we would get this far and not explain the win condition, right? Luckily for you, as of this version of the game there are exactly 2 ways to win the game! * Be the last player with more than 0 Hit Points. * Be the last player with cards left in your Deck. That's pretty much it! Also, these are easier to describe as lose conditions, as in, You want to reduce other players' HP to 0, or make it to where they can't Draw a card during their Draw Phase. Yah! Card Types Okay, now here's the fun part! Just like with the Shards you can click the names to learn more, but I'm going to give you a brief rundown of the types of cards. * Persona - This is the player's representation on the field. * Creature - These are frens who are strong and will fight for you * Technique - These are cards with varying abilities. Most are not permanent. * Aura - These are boosts that you can give to your Persona. * Equipment - These are weapons or armor you can give to Persona or Creatures. Will be specified on the card who you can equip with it. * Snap - These are Techniques that can be played at any point in time. * Arena - These are where you fight. All players can control an arena. * Ally - These are Characters who can help you fight. They have their own Zone and Persona cannot be attacked while one exists. Play Field THIS IS THE PLAY FIELD IT IS REALLY PRETTY YAH. Phases of a Turn To start, place your Persona in the Persona Zone, and Shuffle your deck. Determine who goes first and then both players draw up to their Hand Size. The player that goes first DOES NOT draw during their Draw Phase. There are 7 Phases in Kassen:tCG - * Start Phase - Some effects resolve here * Draw Phase - Draw one card, y'all. ((Barring any strange effects, that is!)) * Standby Phase - Some effects resolve here * Main Phase 1 - Play cards and stuff. I will go into Casting next. * Battle Phase - Attacks and what not ** Determine Attackers - Declare what creatures will attack. ** Determine Blockers - Determine what creatures (if any) will block ** Determine Targets - Declare what the targets of attack are. ** Damage Calculation - TEH MATHS * Main Phase II - Play more cards y'all * End Phase - THAR BE EFFECTS HERE Casting WE ARE ALMOST DONE Y'ALL WE GOT THIS So, Casting has had some modifications. Basically, on the top Left of a card, it's Class is listed. In order to play a card, you simply place the card in the slot that matches it's Class (e.g. if you have a card with IV Class, you place it in the box labeled 4.) During your Standby Phase, all cards in your casting zone will move to the right 1. When placing a card into your Casting Zone, you may reduce the Class of the card by 1 for every card you Banish from your hand. During your Standby Phase, you can add all cards Banished this way back to your hand. Placement Okay, there are a few things we need to go into about placement. Currently, the creature zone is a 3x3 grid (Very possibly going to increase the size, but more playtesting is needed). When a creature is cast, you may place it in one of the 3 zones facing you. The creature cannot move, attack, or activate abilities on the first turn it is cast. You cannot play a creature in a zone that already has a creature in it either. At the beginning of the game, you may place your Spell Epicenter in one of those three spaces as well. You may play a creature on top of a Spell Epicenter, and they may also move where creatures are. The Spell Epicenter is simply where the center of an AoE activates. You can find out more on the Spell Epicenter page. Movement During your Main Phase, you have control over two things, your Spell Epicenter as well as your Creatures. You can move your creatures one space, and you can also move your Spell Epicenter according to your Spell Speed. You do not have to do either of these things. Battle Battle is actually really easy. The attacking player will declare attackers, then the defending player will declare blockers. Attcking player will then declare targets, and it's good. Creatures can only attack creatures in adjacent spaces unless otherwise noted. Dealing Damage to a Player In order to attack a Persona, and cause damage to their Persona, two conditions have to be fufilled. * No creatures can have blocked. * That player controls no Ally cards. If these two things are true, then you can totally attack their Persona! A creature always does 1 HP of damage to a Persona unless otherwise noted. Also. attacking a Persona adds 1 BREAK counter to the Persona.